Revealed
by moonlight ray
Summary: A new threat is in Tomoeda. A guardian of Fei Wong Reed, a cousin of Clow's, is out for revenge on all humans. Will Sakura and her friends be able to convince him to put his past behind him, or will he destroy the city in his rage? And as if that weren't bad enough, now Rika, Chiharu, and Noako have seen magic in action and are demanding an explanation. What are the CCS crew to do?
1. Prolouge

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Prologue

Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own a few important characters of my own in this story. If you're interested in using any of them, just ask first, okay?

[A/N: Ohayo, minna-san! This is my first CCS story for older readers, and I'm excited! Hopefully, it'll be longer than my usual 4-5 chapters. I have some pretty interesting ideas, but don't hold your breath. And don't forget to R&R, onegai! Now on with the story!]

The shadowed figure flew over the city of Tomoeda, jet black angel wings slicing through the air like knife blades. He came to a graceful landing upon the Tokyo tower, glancing down hatefully at the life below him, the lives of humans.

_Humans. _How he hated that word. The wretched humans, who had no regard for anything but themselves. The selfish, arrogant fools. They would pay for what happened to him. All of the human race would pay.

The very thought of humans enraged the being even more. He would get his revenge upon all of mankind, and they'll be sorry. They would beg his mercy. They would quiver and quake at the very mention of him. He would make them regret their very existence. He would, if it was the last thing he ever did.

The figure took off again, to a house this time. Landing quietly on the roof, he could sense magical activity coming from inside. There were two guardians in this household. Two guardians—one of the sun, and one of the moon.

Just then, the front door opened and a young man with grey hair and amber eyes stepped out. "I'll see you tomorrow then, To-ya." He said, smiling at his friend.

"Are you going to be alright out there, Yuki? It's pretty dark out." another voice, coming from inside, replied.

"I'll be fine; it's a full moon tonight. Yue has me backed up." Yukito chuckled. "Oyasumi nasai, To-ya."

"Good night." Touya said, then closed the door.

As Yukito set out into the night, the figure focused his power on sensing the magic coming from within the snow rabbit. There was indeed a powerful aura coming from within the boy. A moon-based power, to be more specific.

"He won't be a problem," the figure muttered to himself. Moon-based beings were the moody type. This once especially could be swayed. Once again reaching out with his magic sense, the being found the second guardian.

It was a sun guardian, a loyal and fierce creature. But the being focused further on his senses, and pinpointed his weakness—sweets. This one was an easy bet. A guardian beast, easily bribed. Didn't their Master know any better? But then again, all humans were idiots.

The figure flew off for the third time, soaring over the city. He would come back later. Later, when he had recruited some other creations, who agreed with him, to be in his army. He flapped his magnificent black wings, silently vowing revenge on humans. _They will be sorry, _he promised himself.

[A/N: How was it? I don't want to give away too much, which was why this chapter was short, since this is only the prologue. Oh, and I still need a name for the being's false form. Any suggestions? If so, feel free to PM me or leave a review. Reviews mean a lot to me. Arigato!]


	2. A Strange Sensation

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 1

A Strange Sensation

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I do, however, own a few important characters of my own in this story. If you're interested in using any of them, just ask first, okay?

[A/N: Arigato James Birdsong and Autumn2012 for the reviews! Autmn2012-Thank you! James B-I was thinking something a bit more deceiving, you know? Like how Yue was Yukito and they never suspected a thing? Maybe later in the story you'll see what I mean. Thanks for reviewing anyways, though! You guys are my inspiration! Enjoy the story, my dear readers!]

"_Where am I?" Sakura called out into the surrounding darkness. A sudden streak of lightning flashed, revealing a bird's-eye-view of Tomoeda. She gasped. The town wasn't in its usual peacefulness, but chaos. A tsunami attacked the west side, a rapidly-spreading fire on the east, a tornado on the south, and a powerful thunderstorm on the north side. _

_And in the middle of it all, Sakura caught a silhouetted glimpse of a being. Dark, feathered wings spread out from the back, robes flapping in the wind. "Who are you? Why are you doing this!?" Sakura cried. "Please, stop!"_

_The figure ignored her, and the attacks below were getting worse. "STOP! Please, stop! You'll destroy the town! _STOP_!" Sakura screamed at the being._

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up!" a familiar voice shouted. Sakura opened her eyes to find Kero inches away from her face.

"HOE!" she yelped, causing Kero to lose balance and bounce onto her covers.

"Oi!" Kero protested.

"Oh, gomen, Kero-chan. You scared me."

"And this is what I get for trying to help you out of a bad dream! Hmph!"

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, you were screaming 'Stop' over and over. What did you see?"

"Ano… I forget."

"NANI!?"

"Gomen nasai, Kero-chan, but you—"

"Hai, hai. I scared you; this isn't the first time."

"I'll try to remember at school."

"That is, if you remember to even go to school. You're going to be late."

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!" Sakura glanced at the clock, leaped out of bed, and dashed to get dressed.

Kero sighed, and floated back to his drawer. "What am I going to do with you, Sakura-chan? You're in sixth grade, and you still have a habit of being late." Kero murmured to himself.

"Bye, Kero-chan!" Sakura called, as she hurried down the stairs to breakfast.

* * *

"Am I late?" Sakura got into the classroom to see her friends clapping and cheering. "Hoe?"

"You made it, Sakura-chan! By two minutes!" cheered Rika.

"That's a new record!" added Naoko.

"You're getting faster, Sakura-chan!" agreed Chiharu.

"And I caught it all on film!" Tomoyo announced, starry-eyed.

Sakura fell anime-style to the ground. "T-tomoyo-chan…"

"Alright, class, please take your seats," Mr. Terada came into the room. "Kinomoto-san, you made it on time." he observed.

"Hai, sensei." Sakura replied, blushing at the cheers from her classmates.

"Keep it up. Now everyone please turn to page 149 in your textbooks…" Terada instructed.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Sakura called to no one in particular, as she entered the house. Upstairs, she could hear Kero playing a video game and from the silence she was met with, she suspected that her father and brother weren't home yet.

Setting her roller blades aside, she climbed up the stairs to her room. She, sure enough, found Kero sitting in front of the video game console, shouting, "Die, you evil droids! Die under the power of the mighty Keroberos!" at the screen. Sakura giggled at her sun guardian—the little creature could get so absorbed in the game, he wouldn't notice pretty much anything else going on. Well, that excluded food, of course. If there was a single sweet in the house, Kero would be the first to know.

Sakura headed to her desk, and pulled open the drawer in which she kept the Sakura Book and Cards. She gently took out the Book, and opened it. As usual, the Cards floated out and surrounded her in a welcoming circle, glowing with white-gold magic.

"Hello, Cards." Sakura greeted them, laughing as they danced around her. "How have you been?" she asked.

One Card separated itself from the others. Dream. It bobbed in front of its Mistress, as the rest stacked themselves into a deck and floated back to the Book.

Dream took on its spirit form, smiling at Sakura before pulling her into its power.

_Sakura sailed above Tomoeda, the moon and stars twinkling like ornaments in the deep azure sky. The air was fresh and cool as she floated, overlooking the peaceful city. But the beauty didn't last for long._

_A loud screaming erupted from the west side of town, and Sakura saw people running for their lives from a tsunami. More shouts, from the east side, made the young Card Mistress turn in the opposite direction. That corner of town was being devoured by a huge fire. The screams increased, and Sakura spun around to see the southern side being ripped apart by a swirling tornado. And dreading what she'd see, Sakura turned towards the last corner of town. The northern side was caught in a lightning storm, bolts of cracked silver shooting at the ground._

_"No!" Sakura yelled. All these disasters, all at once. But they weren't natural. She could vaguely sense a strong magical force at work. An aura with the power of the elements. The elements that were attacking Tomoeda!_

_Tracking the source of the aura, Sakura found a shadowed figure in the midst of the chaos. She gasped at what she saw. It looked like… It looked like—_

"It looked like…" Sakura mumbled, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She was on the floor of her room, and Dream, back in its Card form, floated next to her.

"Thank you," Sakura thanked the Card, and watched as it floated back it join its fellow Cards in the Book. Then she turned to Kero, who was grieving about losing the game when he was only one point away from reaching top level.

"Kero-chan, I remember now! The dream I had." Sakura excitedly told her guardian.

"And...?" Kero asked curiously, forgetting his game.

"I saw the city being attacked by natural disasters. And a figure in the middle of all. I think that was whom I was shouting at to stop. "

"What did the figure look like?"

"I think he had angel wings like you and Yue-san, but I couldn't catch more than his silhouette."

"So this being... is a male?"

"I could make out a strong build, so I think it was male."

"Is there any chance this was just a dream?"

"No, the Dream Card showed it to me just now."

"It did?"

Sakura nearly toppled over under the weight of her sweatdrop. "Hai, it did."

"So that means it's prophetic. It's going to happen soon. Keep an eye out, Sakura."

"Hai!" the young girl nodded determinedly. "I'll do my best!"

Suddenly, Sakura felt a strange sensation. She was sensing a somehow familiar magical aura. One laced with power. She knew who this aura belonged to.

_Ding-dong! _And that very person was at her doorstep.

[A/N: It's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of another way to end this chapter. I'm trying not to rush things—I want this story to last—so please don't be mad! And just a heads-up, I won't be posting Author Notes after the chapter anymore. I think it kind of ruins the mood created by the story. So I'll fit all I have to say before the story. Do you think it's a good idea? Please leave a review and let me know! Ja ne!]


	3. A New Threat and an Old Friend

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 2

A New Threat and an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own a few important characters of my own in this story. If you're interested in using any of them, just ask first, okay?

[A/N: Konnnichiwa! I apologize for the long wait; got caught up in real life. It's been pretty busy lately. Did I mention that the mysterious being's false form's name contest is still ongoing? If I don't get any more entries, I guess I'll have to search the Internet and figure something out since I'm not Japanese. Please people, participate! Unless you want a charcter with a crappy name that probably won't make sense. Seriously, even if you've got nothing to say, just leave a review anyways! (Hey, that rhymes! Maybe that'll be my mantra, huh? {readers groan} Or not…) And, just a quick notice, the words in italics are thoughts. Bold words are writing. Now enjoy the story!]

"Coming!" Sakura shouted. She rushed down the stairs, and opened the door. Sure enough, standing in the doorway, was the very person she expected. "Eriol! Please, come in." She ushered him in, along with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun (in his false form in Nakuru's arms).

As they entered the living room, Kero came flying down the stairs to greet them as well. "Konbanwa, Suppi-chan!" he grinned at the other sun guardian. "What bring you guys here?" This time the question was directed towards Eriol.

"Patience, Keroberos." Eriol chuckled. "Shall we call Yue and then discuss the matters?"

"Un!" Sakura nodded, reaching for the phone and dialing the numbers. "I'll call Syoaran-kun and Tomoyo-chan as well."

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji residence." Tomoyo's voice answered.

"Tomoyo-chan, could you please come over? Eriol-kun is back and he wants to discuss something with us…"

* * *

In less than ten minutes, the whole crew was crowded into the Kinomoto living room, waiting for Eriol to explain his sudden visit. "Before I begin, Sakura-san, have you been having strange prophetic dreams lately?" Eriol asked.

"Hai, I have. Just recently the Dream Card showed me one." Sakura replied.

"I have been having them also, but I sense a dark and powerful force behind it. We will need all the help we can get if we are to defeat this new enemy."

"Can you tell what the threat is?" Syoaran questioned.

"Like I said, a dark and powerful magical creation, but that is all I know."

"I see. And what are its motives?" Yue inquired.

"He," Sakura quietly corrected. "I could make out the shape of the figure, and it was male."

"That's right," Eriol agreed. "We need to be on our alert. There is strong magic at work here, possibly even stronger than mine and Sakura's."

"But what can be stronger than Clow magic?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not sure. Which is why I have come, to help out with this situation."

"You can't see into the future about it? Like Clow?" Kero said.

"No, not since I gave half my magic to Fujitaka-san."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, as each and every being was lost in his or her or, in Ruby Moon's case, itsown thoughts. Ever since the Void Card's attack, this was one of the rare times when no one knew what would become of the situation. For all they knew, it could be fatal.

"Eriol, how long will you be staying in Japan?" Sakura suddenly spoke up, not able to stand the silence any longer.

"As long as it takes to defeat this new threat." he replied.

"Do you have a place to stay? I mean, wasn't your mansion torn down to make way for the new amusement park?"

"That can be easily fixed with a bit of magic."

"Oh."

Silence settled in again, until the phone suddenly rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura called, eager to get out of the uncomfortable room.

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence." She answered.

"Hey, kaijuu."

"Onni-chan! I am not a kaijuu!"

"Whatever you say, kaijuu." Sakura could practically hear the smirk in her brother's voice. "I'm just calling to tell you that I'm working an extra shift tonight. Tell Otou-san for me, okay?"

"Okay! Bye!"

Sakura hung up the phone, and walked into the kitchen, where she added to the notice/chores board, under Touya's name, **Working extra shift tonight.**

Then, she headed back to the living room to be met with a strange sight. Everyone was huddled together, whispering in low voices. "Hoe?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, as they all broke apart, acting as if nothing had happened.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, confused.

"N-nothing!" Syoaran blurted, blushing with embarrassment.

"We were just getting reacquainted with one another." Eriol explained, gesturing for Sakura to sit down. "Daidouji-san has been telling us of her new line of battle outfits for you."

"Oh, yes!" agreed Tomoyo, instantly catching on. _Looks like lying with Yamazaki-kun does do Eriol-kun some good after all. _"Where was I…? I believe I was talking about number 289, ne?"

"T-tomoyo-chan…" Sakura began, her eyes turned to dots and a huge sweatdrop forming on her head. "You number them?"

"Of course! I've been working on so many designs lately, and I need some way to keep organized! I do the same with the videos, too…"

As Tomoyo distracted Sakura with talk of battle costumes and video tapes, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. _That was a close one. Thank goodness she fell for it… _

* * *

The next day at school…

"Class, please welcome a new—no, returning—student today. Does everyone remember Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Terada re-introduced the dark-haired and azure-eyed reincarnation.

A bout of loud cheers erupted through the classroom. "Alright, Hiiragizawa-kun, why don't you take your old seat next to Li-kun?" the teacher suggested. "I think you remember how things work around here, ne?"

Eriol nodded, and took his seat. Smiling at Syoaran, who was sitting across from him, he whispered, "So how's my cute little descendant? Things going well with Sakura-san?"

Syoaran's face immediately turned red as he glared at the other boy, saying, "Hiiragizawa! I am not your cute little descendant!"

Eriol just chuckled quietly to himself in reply.

As the day went on, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But still the mysterious magical presence did not go away. It lingered ominously, as if taking its sweet time.


	4. A Surprise Attack

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 3

A Surprise Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own a few important characters of my own in this story. If you're interested in using any of them, just ask first, okay?

[A/N: Really, no reviews at all? That's sad… {goes to sulk in the corner while Kero pops out of nowhere and takes over}

Kero: I think I deserve a bigger part in this story. You know, the great guardian beast, protector of the Mistress?

Yue: {also popping out of nowhere} In your dreams.

Kero: Oi! At least I've got a bigger part than you!

Suppi: {yeah, you guessed it, _also _popping out of nowhere} Is that all you think about, Keroberos? Besides those detestful sweets and video games, that is. You are such an egomaniac.

Kero: A what?

Suppi: {rolls eyes} Never mind. And my name is _not _Suppi! I am Spinel Sun.

Yue: Oh, just get on with the story already!

Kero: And don't forget to REVIEW, onegai! Ho-na-na!]

Two weeks had passed since Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel's arrival in Japan and still nothing unusual happened. But one day, as the small group was about to think it all a false alarm, something did happen. It was just like the beginning of any other day…

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted her best friend at the school gates as she always did, unless she was, of course, late. Sakura took off her roller blades and pads and placed them in her schoolbag, before the two friends began walking together off to class.

When they arrived, they found Syoaran already there with Eriol, both of them being on classroom duty together. Eriol had a satisfied smirk on his face, while Syoaran was glaring daggers at him. "That's not funny, Hiiragizawa." the little wolf growled through gritted teeth.

Tomoyo laughed her trademark ohhohohoho laugh as she instantly caught on. It was their oldest argument—Eriol calling Syoaran his "cute little descendant", and Syoaran strongly objecting every time. But Sakura just stood there, puzzled at what was happening. "Hoe?" she asked, a small question mark above her head.

"Hold that pose, Sakura-chan! You look so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed, having whipped out her video camera and filming away. Sakura toppled over anime-style.

"T-tomoyo-chan…"

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone came filing in, causing the small group to also take their seats. Not soon after, the teacher entered the room and started class, making Sakura forgot all about what had just happened. But Syoaran didn't forget. In fact, he spent the whole day glaring at the English boy whenever he got a chance.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch break. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syoaran, and Eriol took their usual spot, under the tree near the fence separating Tomoeda Elementary and Seijou High. It was a beautiful day, with a clear and bright blue sky. A gentle breeze streamed by every so often, and the sun beamed down in golden rays.

Suddenly, the sky was overcast with dark storm clouds, and thunder rumbled overhead. A bright, jagged streak of lightning hit the school yard, barely missing a small group of kids.

"Mistress!" a shout from above caught Sakura, Tomoyo, Syoaran, and Eriol's attention. Yue was descending from the sky, followed closely by Ruby Moon. People who weren't tending the almost-struck-by-lightning students were staring up at the magical creatures in awe despite the harsh weather.

"Yue-san! Ruby-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakura yelled up at them.

Yue looked slightly annoyed and exasperated as he replied, "Do you think I would purposely transform in public and interrupt Yukito in one of his favourite time of day on a whim? There's serious and strong magic at work here."

"He's right," agreed Kero, who was poking his head out of Sakura's lunch bag.

"HOE! Kero-chan!" Sakura yelped. "I thought you were at home!"

"I needed to protect you. Plus, your Otou-san really knows how to pack a tasty lunch."

"KERO-CHAN!"

But the guardian beast wasn't listening as he flew out from his hiding spot and transformed. Not long after, Spinel Sun (in his full form) came flying from Eriol's mansion to join the others, who now had their magical sword/staves ready and the whole school's attention on them.

"Gomen, minna-san, but there's no time to explain." Eriol apologized to the audience. "Daidouji-san, please get on Spinel's back and Keroberos shall carry Li-san. Let's go, Sakura-san." Eriol's staff glowed as he sat himself on it, positioning himself as if he were riding a witch's broom. Sakura called upon the Fly Card, and Shield to protect the school grounds as they all flew up high into the air.

Sakura gasped as she recognized the scene below her. It was the exact replica of her dream! And, reaching out her magical sense, she could feel the figure in her dreams too. It was a surging aura, powered by the elements. "Eriol-kun! Syoaran-kun! Do you feel that?" she asked them.

"Hai! It's coming from the center of town!" Eriol said.

"I sense it too," agreed Syoaran.

"Let's go," Sakura gestured for the other two to follow her. They maneuvered towards the area where the magic was strongest, the other guardians (since Kero was carrying Syoaran) falling slightly behind.

There was a thick patch of storm clouds, with lightning zapping around them, overlooking the city, hovering over the center. The aura was coming from there.

As they got closer, they realized it was not just _one _aura. It was a whole army, all working together. But one particular aura stood out. The strongest of the bunch, and from what the three magicians could tell, the leader. That was the one they had been strongly sensing.

"Who are you?" Sakura yelled above the thunder and chaos below. "Why are you doing this!? Please, make it stop!" There was no reply. She tried again, louder this time. "STOP! Please, stop! You'll destroy the town! _STOP!" _

It was no use. Sakura was frantic now. If she didn't stop this, Tomoeda would be destroyed! "No!" she cried, as the natural disasters below kept getting worse and worse. Tears sprung to the corners of her wide emerald eyes.

_This is where the last dream ended. _Sakura thought to herself. _I don't know what's coming next… But I'll do my best! And everything will definitely be alright! _Those familiar words calmed her, and Sakura wiped away the tears that were welling up. She needed to be brave now. The crying could wait until later. Right now, her sole focus was to save her hometown.

"Mist!" Sakura shouted, striking the Card with her staff. "Disperse the storm clouds!"

It wrapped around the gathered clouds and they slowly began to clear. As the clouds dispersed, the magical auras did too. The creatures were disappearing along with the clouds. Finally, the last remaining cloud cleared away, showing just a glimpse of the figure behind it—the one from Sakura's dreams—before they disappeared altogether. The magicians and guardians (and Tomoyo) looked down to find that the city was back to normal again.

"That was just a warning," a quiet mumbled came from where the figure had stood moments ago. Sakura turned, but nothing was there. When she asked the others if they heard anything, no one had. Sakura shrugged, and joined everyone else in their confused talk of what had just happened on their flight back to the school, where they would have a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Explanations

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 4

Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own a few important characters of my own in this story. If you're interested in using any of them, just ask first, okay?

[A/N: Arigato James Birdsong and Terra King for the reviews! I am feeling much better about this story now. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! This chapter's going to be slightly longer, for Sakura will be explaining everything here. I thought it would be interesting to explain it from her view, so I wrote out the summary of CCS being told by Sakura. Note: Soka=I see (in Japanese) Enjoy, and please R&R!]

Upon the group's arrival back at Tomoeda Elementary, they were glad to find that the campus was empty, everyone having gone back inside. Quickly and quietly, Sakura used the Erase on the occupants of the school, erasing all their memories of the event. Then she and Eriol retracted their staves back into keys and Syoaran followed suit with his sword.

Just as the guardians were about to change back as well, a voice stopped them. "Matte! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned and dreaded what she saw. There, running towards them, were her school friends—Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. They had just emerged from the bushes, where none of the magicians had seen them before. "What's going on?" Naoko demanded.

"I thought we were your friends, Sakura-chan, but you've been keeping secrets from us." Rika added, a hurt and disappointed look on her face.

"Not only Sakura," Chiharu pointed out. "Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun have some explaining to do as well as Tomoyo-chan. You all knew about this, yet you didn't tell us? Why?"

"And who—or what—are they?" Naoko asked, glancing at the guardians. Yue's face was blank as always, but Kero, Spinel, and Ruby were looking rather uneasy.

"Release!" Sakura suddenly shouted, releasing her Star Staff once again. "Era—!" she began, as she pulled out the Card, but was stopped by Chiharu, who grabbed her staff and pulled it back down.

"Tell us what's going on," Chiharu said, looking pleadingly into her classmate's eyes.

"Alright," Sakura relented. "It all started—"

"Chotto matte!" Kero cut in. "After school. I don't want to risk getting caught again and having to explain to more people."

"He's got a point," agreed Spinel. "For once."

"I agree, Sakura-san," Eriol commented. "Why don't we continue this discussion at my house, after school?"

"Un," Sakura nodded.

"Then I'll be returning to my false form now." Yue said, spreading his large wings.

"Me too," Kero agreed.

"Eriol-sama? May we return as well?" Spinel asked his master. Eriol nodded in response.

And all at the same time, the four guardians all transformed, leaving behind two "stuffed toys", a cheerful-as-always Nakuru, and a very dazed and confused snow rabbit.

"How did I…?" Yukito began, then his gaze settled on the three new faces. "What happened?" he asked Sakura. It had been about a month since he found out about Yue, but still Yukito found it hard to adjust to.

"We'll explain later, Tsukishiro-san," Eriol answered. "But we had all better get to class."

Yukito glanced down at his watch, surprised. "Oh, you're right. I'd better get going." Yukito climbed over the fence and jogged off, looking over his shoulder once to call back, "Ja!"

"Nakuru, you aren't going as well?" Suppi questioned his counterpart.

"I'll take my time. I've got chemistry next. It's boring, and the sensei just drones on and on…" she replied.

"Isn't that the class you've got with Kinomoto-san?"

"Right! Thanks for reminding me, Suppi!"

A crossvien popped in the black cat's head as he watched his "sister" run off. Eriol just chuckled to himself, as Sakura and Syoaran were sweatdropping and Tomoyo was, as always, filming it all.

"We'd better get to class as well," suggested Tomoyo, putting her video camera away.

"Hai," agreed Sakura, opening her bag for Kero to fly into as Eriol did the same for Spinel, before all seven of the students headed off to class.

* * *

At Eriol's mansion, after school…

"Wow! It looks exactly the same as before!" marveled Tomoyo, filming the large house as she walked down the corridor.

"Hai!" Sakura agreed. "You can't even tell it had been ripped apart!"

"Arigato, Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san. Amazing what a simple spell can do, ne?" Eriol chuckled. "The sitting room is just three doors down; we can discuss these matters there."

"Um, would you like for me to switch?" Yukito offered, just outside of the room. "It might be easier with Yue there."

"Iie, Yukito-san," Sakura said, shaking her head. "We still need to fill you in on what happened at school, remember?"

Yukito smiled at the young Card Mistress. "Soka, so what did happen?"

"I'll explain to the yuki usagai; you go deal with those friends of yours. They're waiting for you." Kero cut in, flying over to his brother's false form's shoulder.

"Arigato, Kero-chan!" Sakura called to her sun guardian, before joining Rika, Chiharu, Noako, Tomoyo, Syoaran, Eriol, Nakuru, and Suppi in the sitting room.

"You can start explaining now, Sakura-chan." Chiharu said.

"It all started back in fourth grade—" Sakura began.

"Fourth grade? You mean you've been keeping this from us for two years? This doesn't sound like you, Sakura." Rika commented.

Sakura shook her head. "Please, let me explain. Then you'll understand why I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to put you in danger." She looked to her friends, who said nothing, and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I got home from school one day. It was then that I heard a strange sound coming from the basement. I followed it to find this strange book. When I opened it, I found a deck of Cards inside. I took off the top one and read the name." Sakura pulled out the Windy Card. "I read that word, 'Windy', and this giant gust of wind blew the rest of the Cards away. They scattered around Tomoeda. Then Kero-chan woke, and appointed me the Cardcaptor. He gave me this key, and explained what my job was." Sakura took out her Star Key, and showed it to her school friends.

"It didn't look like this before; it had a bird's head where the star is now and was a darker pink. The Cards didn't look like they do now either. But I'll explain how they got that way later.

"So after Kero-chan appointed me, I started capturing and collecting the Cards. Remember when all those strange things like the flowers at field day were happening?" Sakura paused, and her friends nodded in response. "Well, that particular event was the doing of the Flower Card. And there were many more. Next, Syoaran-kun came to Japan and helped me out with some of them. Meilin-chan came too, later, and she also helped out a bit. I eventually got them all.

"That was when I had to be tried at the Final Judgment, where I first met Yue-san, my other guardian besides Kero-chan. It turns out he was in Yukito-san all along. He tested me, but I wouldn't fight him. He was still Yukito-san, in a way. Luckily, Mizuki-sensei was there to help me. I tried again, transforming my staff, and won.

"But it wasn't over yet. That was when Eriol-kun came and those other strange things like the sudden rain over only Tomoeda began happening. It turned out that it was only him, Ruby-san, and Spinel-san, helping me transform to the Cards. They wouldn't last long as Clow Cards, which was what they were when I first stumbled upon them, so I had to convert them all over into Sakura Cards.

"And because I was using so much magic transforming them, I didn't have enough left for Yue-san to draw his power from. He almost disappeared, but Onni-chan saved him by giving Yue-san his powers.

"But then, Syoaran-kun had to leave for Hong Kong, right after he confessed his love. I didn't have enough time to tell him my feelings. I created my first Card after he left, a winged heart with no name. I called it the Nameless.

"Finally, there was the Sealed Card—the Void. That was during the summer Syoaran and I got together, when all those holes started appearing around town and things started to go missing. You might not remember it, but it did happen. I was able to change it into a Sakura Card and regain balance, so now it is the Hope. From then on, nothing unusual has happened." Sakura finished her story, laying out her Cards and Key for her friends to see.

"Where does Tomoyo-chan fit into all of this?" Chiharu inquired.

"Well, that was an accident. You see, after the captured the Fly Card, I went for a test flight and Tomoyo-chan just happened to catch it on film." Sakura clarified, sweatdropping as she continued, "That was also when she started this habit of filming me everywhere. At least whenever she could be there."

"Ohhohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed.

"And she makes all these battle costumes for me to wear while capturing and transforming Cards. She even made some for Kero-chan as well," added Sakura, her sweatdrop growing in size.

"Would you like to see? I have some of them still on my camera," Tomoyo offered.

"Oh! And she also found the Shield Card, the Voice, and the Song. Tomoyo-chan doesn't have magic, though, but she still helped out a lot." Sakura added, smiling at her best friend, who smiled back in return.

"This is amazing! Just like the tales in books!" Noako said, with starry eyes. "Why didn't you tell us sooner, Sakura-chan? We could have helped out, too."

"That's just the problem. The Cards soon figured out who I was, and started targeting people around me. Like that time at school when all the desks were piled up, which was the work of the Shadow Card. And that time Onni-chan broke his leg, it was because the Mirror Card led him off a cliff. I couldn't risk letting you get hurt as well." Sakura responded.

"Soka," Chiharu, Rika, and Noako replied, a deep understanding in their eyes.

Eriol suddenly gasped. "The aura from before, I can feel it. It's on the roof."


	6. A Mysterious New Transfer Student

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 5

A Mysterious New Transfer Student

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own Hikaru Kobayashi and some other important characters that will appear later in the story. If you are interested in using any of them, just ask, okay?

[A/N: Since I haven't got any other entries for the false form's name, I searched the Internet and just randomly pieced together a name. If it doesn't make sense, I apologize but since you guys didn't give any more suggestions, it kind of is your fault. Oh, and this will be a shorter chapter. The action comes soon after. Anyways, don't forget to review!]

"It's on the roof."

True enough, the magicians and creations could vaguely sense that eerie presence on the roof of the Hiiragizawa mansion. It had been there a while now, but everyone else was so absorbed in Sakura's retelling that they only sensed it now.

"RELEASE! Fly! Through!" Sakura called, releasing her Staff and Cards. A hole appeared in the ceiling of the room they were in, forming a tunnel to the roof, and wings on Sakura's back. "Let's go!"

Eriol followed shortly after, followed by the guardians, Yue carrying Syoaran and Ruby carrying Tomoyo since the sun guardians hadn't had enough time to transform. They reached the roof of the mansion, only to be met with the cool, chilly breeze of the evening and the sunset sky. The mysterious presence was gone.

* * *

Seijou High, the next day…

"And, class, today we have a new transfer student from England. Please welcome Kobayashi Hikaru." The teacher introduced the new student, a tall teenager with eyes such a dark shade of blue it was almost black, and short neck-length ebony hair. "Where should we seat you…? Behind Tsukishiro Yukito, ne? Please raise your hand, Tsukishiro-san," the teacher continued.

Touya looked to the desk next to him, and nudged his best friend, who was staring off into space. "Hey, Yuki," he whispered. The snow bunny shook his head, and snapped out of the trance-like state.

"Someone's been daydreaming," teased Nakuru.

"I was talking with Yue, and Yue senses something strange from him," Yukito told them, while raising his hand.

"Strange, like magical?"

"Hai,"

"Ohayo," a new voice joined their conversation. The two friends looked up to see Hikaru standing next to Yukito's desk, smiling at them without any emotion.

"I believe your desk is that one," Nakuru said, pointing to the desk behind Yukito.

"Arigato," Hikaru replied, his gaze unwavering, regarding the snow rabbit with interest. _This will be an easy one._

"You should sit down now; class is about to begin," Touya suggested. Hikaru finally tore his gaze away from Yukito, glared at Touya and Nakuru, then took his seat without another word. The sensei started class, but Touya, Nakuru, and Yue weren't paying attention to the lesson, all three carefully studying the new student. _There's something untrustworthy about this Kobayashi guy…_

* * *

After school…

Touya and Sakura were heading home together, when all of a sudden Touya stopped his bicycle right in its tracks. "It's him," he mumbled.

"Hoe? What is it, Onni-chan?" Sakura asked.

"This new English transfer student we got today, Kobayashi Hikaru. Yue senses something strange from him, and I don't trust him. He's coming this way."

"English? Like, from England?"

"Yes, kaijuu, that's what people from England are called." Touya said, smirking.

Sakura ignored her brother's comment, and continued, "Isn't that where Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel transferred from?"

"Yeah," Touya answered, starting to see where she was going with this. "If he's got connections with the creep and his annoying excuse for guardians, I certainly don't trust him."

"ONNI-CHAN!" Sakura shouted, stomping on Touya's foot.

"OW!"

"Hmph, Eriol-kun is not a creep; he was just trying to help me transform the Cards!"

"Cards?" a voice reapeated. Sakura turned, a humiliated look on her face as she saw who it was.

"It's nothing!" Sakura frantically reassured Hikaru, who was staring at her with an amused look on his face. "Onamae wa nan desu ka? [What is your name?]" she asked, trying to drop the subject at hand. "Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura desu, [My name is Kinomoto Sakura]"

"Watashi wa Kobayashi Hikaru desu. [My name is Kobayashi Hikaru] It's nice meeting you, Kinomoto-san." Hikaru responded, smiling at the young girl while, Sakura noticed, his dark eyes remained emotionless.

"Please, call me Sakura-chan!" she insisted.

"Alright, Sakura-chan," Hikaru nodded. "And you can call me Hikaru."

"Un!" Sakura agreed.

"Come on, kaijuu, it's your turn to make dinner tonight." Touya interrupted.

"Oh! That's right! Gomen nasai, Hikaru-san, but I need to go!" Sakura rushed ahead, looking over her shoulder to call back, "Ja ne!"

Touya sighed, before going after his sister.

"Don't get in my way," a quiet mumble from behind made the elder Kinomoto turn, but all he saw was the retreating back of Hikaru. Thinking it was just his imagination, Touya shrugged it off, and followed Sakura.

_Don't get in my way, or you'll pay dearly for it._


	7. Secrets and Kidnappings

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 6

Secrets and Kidnappings

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own Hikaru Kobayashi and some other important characters that will appear later in the story. If you are interested in using any of them, just ask, okay?

[A/N: Just so you guys know, in all my recent all-character stories, Sakura and Syoaran are dating. I've just decided not to write down the actual scenes since I suck at romance because I have no experience whatsoever in that category. I apologize to those of you who enjoy that particular genre, but I will not anytime soon be writing such fics. Arigato for understanding. Enjoy anyways, and please, please, PLEASE review.]

The next day at Tomoeda, the strangest and most unusual thing happened—Tomoyo Daidoji was late. It was in the middle of the first period, and not only Tomoyo, but several other students were missing from class.

"This is very odd, Syoaran-kun. Tomoyo-chan has always had a perfect attendance record. And a third of the class is missing; you'd think at least we'd get a few notices." Sakura whispered to her boyfriend.

"Hai, it is. I wonder what's going on?" Syoaran replied.

"Do you think it's because of that mysterious aura we've been sensing?"

"I have to admit, I'm not sure. Ask Hiiragizawa; he might know more."

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura turned to the reincarnation, leaning over the back of her chair, softly whispering to catch the boy's attention.

"Mm?" Eriol mumbled, casting the Card Mistress a sideward glance.

"All these people missing today, do you think this has something to do with the strange presence that's been lingering?" Sakura asked.

"It might," agreed Eriol. "I'm not entirely confident that's the case, though. There is a high percentage that it could be the cause, but…" Eriol trailed off, staring warily into the distance.

"What is it?" Sakura prodded, curious to know more about the situation.

"Kinomoto-san, it there something you would like to share with the class?" Terada's voice interrupted Eriol as he opened his mouth to respond.

"Iie, sensei. Gomen nasai," Sakura apologized, sliding back into her seat.

Terada continued the lesson, not noticing the concentrated look of a certain Chinese boy and the faraway gaze of a particular dark-haired reincarnation. _We can't let her know…_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Seijou High…

Touya and Nakuru were uneasily eyeing Hikaru, while Yukito was busy taking notes on the lesson, seemingly oblivious to the tension around him. He, however, knew perfectly well what was going on. As Yue put it, clueless as he may be sometimes, Yukito was definitely not stupid. He just pretended not to know, and carry on with his own business. Like that time Sakura and Syoaran had a crush on him. He _knew, _but he pretended he didn't.

The same thing was happening again, as the snow rabbit jotted down notes as the silent glaring contest behind him wore on. Yue seemed alert this time in their minds, so Yukito decided to have a little mental chat with his other self. Ever since he discovered this ability, he found it quite enjoyable, as he did everything else.

_I don't trust this Kobayashi Hikaru. _Yue spoke first.

_He seems friendly enough, _Yukito responded, smiling.

_I sense a strong magical force from within him, though it is mostly shut out._

_Shut out? How?_

_The same way no one knew about us, until the time was right._

_Oh._

_And he is up to something, though I cannot make out what._

_You can sense things like that?_

_You have yet many things to learn about the magical world._

Yukito chuckled. _Indeed, but I only recently found out, remember?_

_I know. _Yue sighed. _This wasn't easy to keep from you, and I didn't want to. But it was Clow-sama's will._

_I know; I don't blame you for it either._

_Of course, _

And with those last two words, the moon angel withdrew himself from their conversation.

* * *

Daidouji residence, after school…

"Who is it?" a voice—probably a maid's—came through the speaker.

"Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syoaran, and Hiiragizawa Eriol," Sakura answered, "We have come to visit Tomoyo-chan."

"I am sorry, Kinomoto-san, but she is not here."

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked.

"She left for school, and her bodyguards returned shortly after her drop-off. They reported everything fine. She is not with you?"

"Iie," Syoaran replied.

"Hmm, that's odd."

"Arigato; we'll get going now." Sakura said, turning away from the gate.

Syoaran and Eriol followed, lingering a bit behind, both glancing nervously at each other, sharing mental conversation.

_Should we tell Sakura? I don't like keeping secrets from her. _Syoaran stated.

_I don't either; but this is necessary. I don't want to cause her any worry. _Eriol pointed out.

_Hai, that's true. But she deserves to know._

_We'll tell her, when the time is right._

_Hiiragizawa, this is no time for your riddles!_

_I'm not joking,_

_We should tell her._

_We will. Soon enough._

_Nani?_

_I feel the enemy's force getting stronger. At this rate…_

Eriol left the statement hanging, neither of them wanting to finish the sentence. It was too horrible to think about. That this one thing none of them could tell Sakura, this one thing that would cause so much discomfort to the innocent girl, was that the enemy could be stronger than all of their forces combined.

* * *

In a mansion, somewhere away from civilization…

The mysterious being glanced at his captives—six young schoolboys and two girls—with a sly smirk on his shadowed face. His gaze settled on a certain girl, one with long, dark hair and amethyst eyes, seemingly unafraid. A brave one, he observed. Those were the most fun.

Turning his attention to his tribe of followers, as he called them, the figure in the shadows commanded, "Take the prisoners to the holding chamber, then I'll decided what to do with them."

The creatures stepped forward and did his bidding. The eight frightened students did as told, seven of them shivering with fear. One of them, though—the violet-eyed girl the figure had noticed before—didn't even flinch and just followed obediently. She took to the situation calmly, as if she was sure she would be fine.

The being rolled his eyes. Those foolish humans. Being so self-confident, always filled with pride. He'll show them. Once he had the bonfire set, they'll see there was no rescue. No way out. And only then will they see the error of their ways. They'll pay for what their race did to him; what _he _did to him. Oh, yes, he'll finally get the revenge he deserved.

And he wouldn't stop until the whole human race was entirely wiped out…


	8. Hikaru's Secret

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 7

Hikaru's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own Hikaru Kobayashi and some other important characters that will appear later in the story. If you are interested in using any of them, just ask, okay?

[A/N: Okay, I think the title says it all. You've probably guessed by now what Hikaru's secret is, and if not, I won't spoil it for you. It's still maybe a few chapters from the actual confrontation of Sakura and friends again the enemy, though. This story is doing pretty well; it's been the longest story so far! I hope to keep it up for four or five more chapters, maybe even more if I'm lucky. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R, ongeai! It only takes 30 seconds after reading. Please!]

Hikaru Kobayashi looked at the sight before him, coal-black eyes scanning his surroundings. He had a pretty good view of the city, but not as good as the one from Tokyo tower. He was on the roof of the school, alone, during lunch break. [Note: This is one day after the last chapter] Hikaru stood there for a moment, letting the breeze gently ruffle his hair and soft sunlight beam down on his pale skin.

"It is high noon," he murmured to himself. "They will be waiting."

With those words, raven-black angel wings sprouted from his back and enclosed around Hikaru's body. The cocoon of wings hovered a few inches off the ground for a moment, before dropping once again, revealing a new figure.

The being rolled his shoulders, gladly having shed his human guise. His now knee-length ebony hair blew softly around his strong build, and he wore black robes similar to Yue's, only with silver lining, in shapes of tiny lightning bolts. Black angel wings sprouted gracefully from his back, and spread elegantly on either side of his shoulders. His jet black eyes blinked twice, getting used to the sunlight.

Once the figure had adjusted to the light, he flapped his dark wings and took flight. Soaring above the city, he made for a mansion at the very edge of town. It was no ordinary mansion. It had a powerful illusion cast upon it so that only magical creatures could see it. Humans brought inside the household would then be able to see the mansion, but never from the outside.

The figure entered the building courtyard, where he was met with a welcoming sight. Not too far from him, there was a huge bonfire lit, with some of his followers on either side, fanning the flame. A bit beyond the bonfire, there were eight posts. Eight posts—one for each human. Tied to each of those posts were, sure enough, the eight unfortunate schoolchildren who had been captured the morning before.

The being grinned evilly to himself. This was going to be fun.

"Welcome back, Master," a creature with the head and wings of a bat and body of a tiger greeted him. "The bonfire is prepared for you."

"That I see," the figure replied.

"One human girl they are having trouble with, though. She keeps singing to the others, trying to calm them down or something. She does not appear afraid." The creature in informed the being.

"Throw her in the fire first." he ordered.

"Very well, Master." The creature bowed, and then left to do as told.

The dark angel-like being walked up to the large bonfire. He lifted his right hand dangerously close to the flame, yet it did not hurt him. Pinching his thumb and index finger together, he blew softly between them. A few small sparks floated from his hand, and into the fire, making it roar. The flame flared to twice its size, as if crackling with delight.

Satisfied, the figure withdrew his hand from the fire. A cruel smirk played on his face as he did so. Then he strode over to his captives. Slipping two of his slim fingers under one of the boy's chin, the figure's smirk grew as he watched fear flash on the boy's face.

"Cherish this moment," the being said, voice dripping with false honey, "It'll be your last."

The boy let out a gasp, as if he finally realized what was going to be done with him. "N-no…" the boy whispered. "Please, let me go."

The being laughed. "I don't think so,"

"Onegai! I'll do anything!" the boy pleaded.

"There is nothing you can do." The figure's voice changed drastically from mocking to icy as he glared coldly at the child before him. Removing his fingers from the boy's chin, the magical creature scowled in disgust.

These humans were so slow. Was it not obvious that they were doomed? Why even bother to plead for your life when no one was listening? Might as well save your breath. After all, they wouldn't _have _any breath soon.

The figure had waited long enough. He signaled his followers to untie the humans, one at a time, and hold them by their wrists. "Throw this cutie in first," the dark being commanded, stroking the violet-eyed girl's cheek. The girl violently twisted her head away and kicked the being in the shins.

"Ugh!" he grunted. The being's pitch-black eyes flashed silver in anger, as if a lightning bolt had just been there. "You little brat!" he sneered. "Toss her into the fire!"

The young girl struggled as a creature with the head of a bull and body of a goat led her closer to the bonfire. "SAKURA-CHAN!" she screamed, before she was shoved into the flames.


	9. In Memory of

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 8

In Memory of

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own Hikaru Kobayashi and some other important characters that will appear later in the story. If you are interested in using any of them, just ask, okay?

[A/N: Before I say anything else, I just want to let those of you who are mad at me know that I AM SORRY TO HAVE KILLED OFF TOMOYO, BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE FOR THE STORY. GOMEN! Arigato iinfinitystars for the review! Really, it's like an energy boost! Please keep the reviews coming, minna-san! ARGIATO! Note: Honto=really. And since there isn't much more to say, on with the story! Ja!]

It had been two days since the disappearance of eight of their classmates, and Sakura, Syoaran, and Eriol were getting worried. Tomoyo's mother was also very troubled; she forgot all about her job and spent hours looking (and sending people to look for) her daughter. Terada was also involved in the 'search party', seeing as so many of his students were missing.

"I'm worried, Syoaran-kun, Eriol-kun." Sakura said to her friends. "What if something bad has happened to Tomoyo-chan? What if she's been kidnapped? What if she's hurt, without some way of telling us? What if, what if…" Sakura was really beginning to dread those two words. "Oh, I just can't stop worrying!"

"Daijobou, Sakura, it'll be alright." Syoaran assured her, gently squeezing her hand in his. Sakura gave him a grateful but forced smile in return. Eriol noticed this, but made no comment.

_I wonder if… _Eriolshook his head. _No, I can't allow myself to think like that. Daidouji-san is very resourceful; she would never come to that. _

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura's concerned voice cut into the dark-haired reincarnation's thoughts, snapping him back into reality. "Daijobou ka?"

"Hai, daijobou." Eriol replied. "I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what?" Sakura asked, innocent-as-always, not noticing the dark and solemn look on the magician's face.

Syoaran, however, was fiercely shaking his head at Eriol. "No," the little wolf mouthed.

Eriol took the hint and answered, "I was just thinking that we shouldn't worry too much about Daidouji-san. She can take good care of herself."

"Oh," Sakura said. "I suppose you're right, Eriol-kun." Behind her, Syoaran let out a relieved sigh, before shooting Eriol a warning glare, as if to silently say, _You shouldn't even think about doing that._

Eriol just nodded in response.

* * *

A week later, it was clear that none of the missing students were coming back. They were believed to be dead, as the news reporters said. The Kinomoto's were watching the TV as this was broadcasted.

"No! Tomoyo-chan can't be dead!" Sakura exclaimed, tears springing to her emerald eyes as she watched the television report. "I'm going to find her! I'm going to prove that Tomoyo-chan isn't dead!" The young Card Mistress stood up, and headed for the door, much to her family's surprise.

"Hey, kaijuu!" Touya yelled, starting to go after her, when Fujitaka shook his head at his son.

"Let her go," Fujitaka said, "She needs time to be alone and process this."

Touya reluctantly sat back down, murmuring under his breath, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'd better call the stuffed toy to deal with this."

* * *

In King Penguin Park, Sakura gently rocked back and forth on her swing, gazing at the ground below. _Tomoyo-chan… _

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!" a familiar Osaka-accented voice called.

"Hoe?" Sakura questioned, before seeing the small figure heading towards her. "Kero-chan! What are you doing here? It's still a few hours of daylight, someone might see you!"

It was true; it had been two hours since she ran from her house, called upon the Fly Card, and searched the whole city for her friend. Finally, giving up, she came to King Penguin Park just as the sun was beginning to set.

"I thought you might want some company," Kero replied, floating over to his Mistress' shoulder. "You okay, kid?"

Sakura gave her guardian a weak smile at the mention of her 'nickname'. It was hard to believe it had really been two years since he first called her that, the first time she collected a Card. But the smile faded as soon as Sakura remembered why she was here. "The town newscast just reported Tomoyo-chan to be believed dead…" She trailed off as sparkling crystalline tears began making their way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Kero reached up and wiped a few of the tears away from the young girl's face. "I know how hard it is. When Clow died, me and Yue didn't eat or sleep for a week. Well, actually, I didn't eat or sleep for a week. Yue kept it up for three."

Sakura let out a small giggle. That sounded just like Kero to give in early. Unless it involved sweets, the little sun guardian bailed as soon as he could. Yue was a bit more stubborn; he finishes what he started. Thinking of her guardians reassured Sakura a bit, and even made her relax.

"You know, you shouldn't be upset. Didn't Tomoyo say that all she needed to be happy was to know that you're happy? Be happy, Sakura-chan. It's what she would've wanted." Kero continued.

"Un!" Sakura nodded determinedly, her cheery attitude returning. "I'll do it for Tomoyo-chan!"

"That's the Cardcaptor we all know and love!" cheered Kero. "C'mon, kid, let's go home. Your Onni-chan has been worried sick."

"Honto?"

"Believe it or not, he's the one who sent me."

"And you listened to him?"

"He threatened to cut off my tail if I didn't go!"

Sakura giggled as she got up from the swing and headed for home, while Kero was still chatting away. What neither of them noticed was that they were being watched…

* * *

Hikaru sat in the tree, above the swing that Sakura had just recently occupied. _Interesting, _he observed. _How a human as powerful as this one breaks so easily. _

He sensed a strong magical aura radiating from the girl, one powered by the stars. Hikaru also recognized the sun creature's aura as the one he sensed the first night in Tomoeda. He had already found the moon guardian; the ever-cheerful snow rabbit, the very one is his class. But he was also sensing many other auras.

There was about fifty, each a different level of magical strength. Some of them were stronger, others' auras were a bit more faint. Hikaru suspected that the possessors of these auras were not conscious, like the two guardians.

_Tomoyo, hmm? The one who shouted her friend's name as her last word; the brave little brat. _Hikaru mused._ I've got to hurry. Sweet little Sakura-chan will be on my trail soon. But getting rid of the humans won't be hard. I think I'll start with that little threesome of friends of hers. What were their names again? Rika, Chiharu, and Noako, was it…? _


	10. Chasing the Enemy

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 9

Chasing the Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own Hikaru Kobayashi and some other important characters that will appear later in the story. If you are interested in using any of them, just ask, okay?

[A/N: I am so happy with the progress this story is making. It makes me feel glad that so many people are viewing and enjoying my work. Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see or anything I need to fix, or in other words—leave me a review! They really help. Arigato! Note: Soda=I know]

The next day…

Rumors were spreading rapidly around Tomoeda about the disappearance of all those students. The townspeople couldn't understand what was going on. All the missing (and presumed dead) children were in sixth grade, all from Tomoeda Elementary School, and all have the same homeroom teacher. Everyone assumed that there was an odd and unusual coincidence there, but only a certain group of kids knew that it was, in fact, not a coincidence at all.

"It can't be just a coincidence, Eriol-kun, can it?" Sakura nervously asked her friend.

"No, there are no coincidences in the magical world. Everything happens for a reason." Eriol replied.

"So this is the doing of a magical being?" Syoaran questioned.

"Hai, I believe so. It is only a theory, but it's the most reasonable I have been able to come up with."

"Could it be the one we've been sensing ever since a month ago?" Sakura inquired.

"Most likely."

"Then how come we can only vaguely sense it?" Syoaran prodded.

"It is powerful, and has the ability to hide its aura, like I. But unlike me, this being kind of wants you to know they're there. I cannot explain why exactly, for most of it is shut out. Only a small fragment of power is slipping into our senses."

"So we've only been sensing a fraction of this new enemy's aura? It's much stronger than we realize?" Sakura was thoroughly confused now, having no clue how powerful the enemy really was.

"Sakura, there's something we need to tell you." Syoaran began, but was cut off by Eriol, who nudged the Chinese boy in the ribs. "Ow! Hiiragizawa, what's your problem?" growled the little wolf.

"Um, we just wanted to tell you to be careful, right, my cute little descendant?" Eriol finished for Syoaran, and then tossed an expectant glance at the boy.

"Yeah," Syoaran weakly agreed, still rubbing his ribcage.

"Ano, alright." Sakura replied, a sweatdrop forming on top of her head. She was expecting something more, and as clueless as she was, confused by the boys' strange behavior.

_Hiiragizawa, what was that all about? _Syoaran demanded, sending the reincarnation a thought wave.

_Gomen, my cute little descendant, but we can't tell her yet._

_Why not? You already hinted at it._

_Yes, that I did. But we'll have to save the full story for later._

_Later, later, later. Sheesh, Hiiragizawa, how much time do you think we have?_

_Please, Syoaran, not yet. I know you don't like keeping secrets from Sakura-chan, as much as I don't like to. But is for the best._

Syoaran was stunned. Never before had Eriol used his real name. It was either 'cute little descendant' or 'Li-kun'. That had to mean the situation was serious.

_Alright, but we have to tell her sooner or later._

_Of course; I was planning on telling her right before battle. No sooner, no later. _

_Agreed._

Meanwhile, in another part of the school courtyard, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko were also discussing the matter. "I wonder if this is because of magic, like Sakura-chan told us about." suggested Naoko.

"Why would magic people want to kidnap our classmates?" asked Rika.

"Yeah, they all seemed really nice." Chiharu added. "Well, except that white angel."

"But he's Tsukishiro-san!" giggled Rika.

"True enough." Chiharu agreed.

"I wonder what it's like to be captured by a magical being!" Naoko fantasized, eyes getting starry.

"Why don't you find out?" a voice from above interrupted. The three girls looked for the possessor of the voice, but saw nothing as they were immediately scooped up. They could only hear the rush of wind as the creature holding them took off, mixed in with their own screams.

Across the courtyard, Syoaran, Eriol, and Sakura heard the screams. "It's the aura!" Eriol shouted.

"Are you crazy, Hiiragizawa? We can't show ourselves in front of the whole school again!" Syoaran objected.

"We've no choice!" Eriol retorted.

"We can't!" Syoaran's cries fell on deaf ears as Eriol and Sakura released their staves and took flight after the retreating figure.

"Grr…" Syoaran grumbled, as he too released his sword and followed them using his Wind element to create a cloud for him to fly on.

* * *

The three chased the figure for what seemed like hours of endless flight, until they reached the edge of town. Having lost the aura and the screams, the three magicians hovered above the clouds, searching aimlessly for the mysterious magical being.

"Soda!" Eriol suddenly exclaimed, taking both Syoaran and Sakura by surprise.

"What is it, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked. "Do you know where they went?"

"No, but I've figured out what that being really is." Eriol responded.

"HIiragizawa, now is really not the time." Syoaran said.

"Just trust me. I got close enough to sense that the being is, in fact, a guardian. He most likely put a spell on his hideout so humans like us cannot see or sense anyone in it. What we need is another guardian, to break through that spell." Eriol explained.

"I'll call Yue-san and Kero-chan," Sakura offered, pulling out little pink cell phone, which reminded her strongly of Tomoyo.

"There's no need for that, Mistress," a cool voice came from behind, and the three magicians turned around to see Yue, Kero, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun, all in their celestial forms, behind them. The Judgment angel's pale eyebrow raised as he continued, "We sensed the aura also, and followed. But you three were flying at such a fast pace we could not possibly keep up. And when we called, the wind just drowned it out."

"Oh," Sakura said, feeling dumb, as she, Syoaran, and Eriol sweatdropped.

"So can one of you find the aura?" Eriol inquired, recovering first.

"I'll do it!" Ruby Moon shouted.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Kero called.

"I will," offered Spinel Sun.

"How about Yue?" Eriol suggested.

"Why me?" Yue asked flatly.

"Because you're the only one not acting like a little child."

"What about me!?" demanded Spinel, clearly offended.

"I think it would be better to let a humanoid guardian cover this one." Eriol answered.

Yue sighed, and focused his senses. "That way," he finally spoke, pointing northeast of where they were hovering.

"Let's go," Syoaran said, taking off in the direction of Yue's finger.

"Not so fast," Yue stopped him. "You don't know where the actual location is."

Everyone—excluding Yue, of course—bit back giggles as Syoaran blushed a bright red from embarrassment.

Yue cleared his throat, regaining the other's attention again. "Follow me." And with that, the moon guardian took off, followed closely by the others.

* * *

"Here," Yue stopped, pointing to a mansion below.

"Ano, there's nothing there," Sakura pointed out, confused.

"It's protected by a barrier that blocks human senses, remember?" Eriol reminded the Card Mistress, who responded with a large sweatdrop.

"I'll dissolve it," Yue offered.

"Wait," Eriol said. "There's something that I need you to be wary of, Sakura."

"Nan da?" Sakura asked.

Eriol took a deep breath. "The enemy force may be stronger than all of ours combined. We must stick together, no matter what."

"Un!" Sakura agreed, nodding in her determined way.

"Alright, Yue, you can go ahead." Eriol signaled the moon guardian.

Yue nodded, and closed his violet-silver eyes, focusing his energy on shattering the magical shield. In less than a minute, the barrier dissolved and the mansion was revealed.

It was a large Victorian house, with a large lawn and flourishing gardens. The cobblestone path lead up to the large oak double doors in smooth, large curves. A strong, powerful aura radiated from the house, the mixed aura of several other auras.

But what caught the group's attention was a long column of smoke, coming from the courtyard behind the house. There they sensed the guardian's presence. They landed in the front yard, then started as a raspy, deep voice spoke.

"Well, look what we have here. The Master will be pleased to have visitors." A creature with bat wings and head, and body of a tiger said. "Seize them!" he commanded the surrounding creatures, which did as they were told. In a blink of an eye, Sakura, Syoaran, Eriol, Yue, Kero, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun were all held by the creatures, holding them by the wrists.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." a voice remarked. The group turned, sensing the familiar aura. It was the being!


	11. Revelation

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 10

Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own Hikaru Kobayashi, Hei-lei, his creature followers, and another important character that will appear later in the story. If you are interested in using any of them, just ask, okay?

[A/N: If you've read the disclaimer (and I doubt much of you have) it reveals the name of the mystery guardian you've probably all be wondering about. His history and reasons for doing what he's doing will come in the next chapter. But now, it's time for Sakura and company to finally confront the enemy! If you want them all to come out alive, you'd better leave me a review!]

A collective gasp escaped from Sakura, Syoaran, Eriol, Kero, Spinel, Yue, and Ruby. The figure before them smirked; enjoying the effect his very appearance had on the stricken group. The guardian slowly circled them like a predator would its prey. "I wasn't expecting visitors," he said. "You're just in time to join the party."

Yue was the first to recover and snapped back, "No, _thank you. _We aren't interested."

The figure's cruel smirk widened. "Of course not. I was speaking to the humans."

"They aren't interested either," growled Kero.

"Oh? But I'd thought for sure they'd like to see their little friends again,"

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, finding her voice. "What have you done with Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Naoko-chan?"

"My name is Hei-lei. And you shall find out very soon."

"Hei-lei…" Yue mumbled. "In Chinese, his name would mean 'black lightning'."

"Correct." Hei-lei replied. "But tell me your names, guardians. You already know mine."

"I don't think so," Ruby said, sticking out her tongue.

"That's Ruby Moon," Spinel answered, cocking his head in the direction of his counterpart. "I'm Spinel Sun, and those two are Keroberos and Yue."

For that statement, Spinel got five glares (from Ruby, Yue, Kero, and Eriol) and a satisfied look from Hei-lei.

"Guards, take the humans to the…party." Hei-lei instructed, twisting the last word with sarcasm.

"Yes, Master." One of them replied, and the three creatures holding Sakura, Syoaran, and Eriol led them away from the rest of the guardians. Kero and Ruby struggled to go after their masters, but the grip their captors had on them were too strong.

"Now, you four seem like a nice addition to my army." Hei-lei said, regarding the guardians in a way that reminded Yue and Ruby of a certain someone…

"Kobayashi-san!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's been you all along, hasn't it? I knew there was something suspicious about that guy!"

Hei-lei nodded nonchalantly.

"What do you want with us?" Yue asked, his voice hard and guarded.

"Simple. I want all of you to join me in my quest."

"And what might that be?" Kero demanded.

"To wipe out the human race."

"NANI!?" cried Kero, Ruby, and Spinel.

"Why would we want to do that?" Yue responded.

"Aren't you tired of your masters telling you to do this, do that? Don't you want to control your own lives? Be free of their reins?"

"Iie, we are perfectly satisfied where we are." Spinel said.

"I don't think you really mean that. Remember, Kero, how both your masters liked Yue over you? He was never asked to help with the housework."

"How do you know that?" Kero shouted.

"And Spinel Sun," Hei-lei continued, ignoring Kero's question. "Wouldn't you like someplace completely free of sugar? If your master knew perfectly well that you and sugar didn't get along, why did he still keep it in the house? So Ruby could use it against you? To threaten you into behaving?"

"Wha—?" Spinel began, but didn't have time to finish as the dark angel continued.

"Yue, wouldn't you like a place where you actually belong? Humans don't get us, even though they think they do. But creations understand each other. Join me, and your motives will never be questioned again.

"Ruby Moon. My dear, you're in a similar situation as Yue. Here, though, you'll have tons of company. What do you say?"

The four guardians were silent for a moment, considering what Hei-lei had said. Kero was the first to speak.

"I'm not leaving Sakura-chan. She may have spared Yue of chores, but that's only because he was the guest! Sakura is not the type to choose favourites, and I know that! I love her as my mistress, and nothing you can do or say will change my mind!" Kero declared.

"Well said," marveled Spinel. "I agree with him. He may be stupid at times, but he's got a point. The only reason Eriol-sama keeps sugar in the house is because he uses it in his own food. Not to threaten me. So I chose to stay with my master."

"Me too!" Ruby cheered.

Now all eyes were on Yue, as the moon angel made his choice. "You are a fool to think that I would betray my mistress for my own selfish causes. If it was not for her brother, I would not be here right now."

Hei-lei scowled at the four other guardians. "Then if you love your masters so much, go and join them! Guards! Bring them to the bonfire."

And with that, Yue, Kero, Spinel, and Ruby were shoved down the path their masters had gone just a few minutes ago.

The guardians stood before the sight, matching looks of horror on their faces. Each tied to a post were Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Sakura, Syoaran, and Eriol. They were just far enough away from the flame that the ropes binding them wouldn't burn and that the guardians couldn't reach them.

Sakura was sobbing; Syoaran and Eriol trying to calm her down, and the other girls' eyes were shut tight. The creatures that had seized the four guardians let go, and left the scene. Yue then observed that all of the creatures had gone. The only ones that remained were standing at least thirteen feet back from the fire, in case their master needed anything.

Hei-lei approached the bonfire, his face blank and as hard as stone. His smooth black hair reflected the light of the flame, giving off the slightest orange glow as he moved. His dark eyes reflected the fire, as if tiny flames were burning in each of them. His wings had vanished, but nevertheless, he looked angelic. In a way, he sort of resembled Yue, except Yue looked more like an angel of light, while Hei-lei looked like a fallen one.

"Which should we throw in first, mm?" Hei-lei asked, more to himself than the others.

"Yamete!" Kero yelled, jerking his body at the being before him, but he was held back with an invisible force.

"That will be useless, Keroberos." Hei-lei waved his hand, and a small wave of water rushed at the four guardians. They shut their eyes, waiting for the wetness, but when it didn't come, they opened their eyes to find that the drops of water had caught on something—thread.

"Hey! That's my trick!" Eriol shouted, slightly offended.

"It's just thread, why can't they break through it?" Sakura whispered to Syoaran.

"Same reason I couldn't break through it. That thread's enchanted. Only stronger magic, such as the Sword Card, can break it." Syoaran whispered back.

"It can be used for controlling as well as binding," Eriol added, a grim look on his face. "They won't be able to get free without Hei-lei's consent."

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed.

Her friends stared at her in surprise. They had never thought of sweet Sakura-chan to be the type to swear. "Um, Sakura-chan, diajobou?" Syoaran asked.

"Gomen nasai, Syoaran-kun. I just thought they had a chance." Sakura replied.

"Even if they could break free, they wouldn't leave without us. You know that." Eriol pointed out.

"I know," Sakura said, lowering her eyes.

"Why is he doing this?" Syoaran, Eriol, and Sakura turned to find that Rika had joined their conversation, along with Chiharu and Naoko, who were watching with interest.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Sakura told them honestly.

"Oi! You! Why are you doing this!?" Syoaran shouted at the guardian.

Hei-lei turned abruptly, and Syoaran could've sworn he saw the being's eyes flash silver with anger. "_Why?" _Hei-lei sneered. Syoaran was beginning to regret his comment as the dark angel stormed over to his post and locked eyes with him. "_Why!? _I'll tell you why…"


	12. Memories

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 11

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own Hikaru Kobayashi, Hei-lei, his creature followers, and Fei Wong Reed. For those of you who read TRC, the naming of Fei Wong Reed was just a coincidence as I have just recently been informed of this. If you are interested in using any of them, just ask, okay?

[A/N: Notice anything different about the disclaimer? Yep, another revealed identity. As Kero-chan says, 'Expect the unexpected'! Now since my lovely little readers didn't leave me any reviews… I warned you—and now someone's gonna die! And it won't be Yue or Kero or Spinel. I love 'em too much. But the other characters all have an equal chance of being killed.

Syoaran: Hey! That's not fair!

M of the M: Where'd you come from? I swore I locked that door ever since… you-know-who(s) broke in.

Sakura: HOE! I'm going to lose another of my friends?

M of the M: Seriously, _where did you all come from!?_

Eriol: But I'm Clow's reincnation! You can't kill me!

Ruby: And I'm his guardian! {pout} Mou! This isn't fair!

M of the M: Answer the question, people! _Where did you all come from_!? Or I might have to kill off another character!

Sakura: I used Through to get us through the door.

M of the M: {crossvien} Damn that sales guy! He said that lock was magic-proof!

Syoaran: Never trust those business people. They're such a rip-off.

Eriol: I second that.

M of the M: I said this to Kero, I said it to Yue, I said it to the Cards, and now I'll say it to you—GET OUT!

Sakura: {sweatdrop and eyes turn to dots} Okay, okay… {starts backing out of the room with Syoaran, who has the same expression on his face}

M of the M: You're next, Eriol. And take Ruby with you.

Eriol: Aww… {sulk} C'mon, Ruby, I guess we're not wanted here.

Ruby: {sticks tongue out at author and follows Eriol}

M of the M: Don't make me chop that off.

Ruby: {lets out horrified squeak and rushes out of room}

M of the M: What is it with these characters? Grr… Maybe I should put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Anyways, enjoy, and please R&R!]

~FLASHBACK MODE~

_"Hei-lei! Get over 'ere, you good-for-nuffin creation!" a drunken voice shouted through the mansion. It was the exact replica of the one currently in Tomoeda, only this one didn't have the protective barrier._

_A flash of black and silver rushed through the halls as Hei-lei attended to his creator. The guardian entered the master bedroom to find Fei Wong Reed, lounging on his bed, several wine bottles littered around the room. The man appeared to be in his late thirties, with the telltale features of all Reeds—black hair, tied back into a messy ponytail, and deep blue eyes. He was wearing black and silver robes, and a silver staff lay at his side. On the top of the staff, was a circle displaying the elements. _

_"You called, Master?" Hei-lei asked._

_"Is the house ready?" Fei Wong inquired._

_"Yes, Master."_

_"It better be. Tomorrow my cousin comes, and I wanna rub it in his face. There shouldn't be a speck of dirt in this house or you know what's going to happen."_

_"Yes, Master." Hei-lei knew perfectly well what Fei Wong was talking about. He grew up in this house, and from the moment he turned ten (in human years) he served his Master without error, or he would not be fed that night. Now thirteen, Hei-lei had pretty much gotten the hang of it._

_"Haha, old Clow." Fei Wong recalled. "Treasure of the family, 'e was. His parents spoiled him rotten. Prophesized to save the magic world, and it took 'im ten years to create this new magic. And even now he won't let anyone else use it. Well, you'd better make me look good, boy. I heard he's got a few guardians of his own."_

_"As you wish, Master."_

_"Now get outta my sight. You're done for today." Fei Wong waved his hand dismissively at his creation, shooing him out the door. Hei-lei nodded respectfully, before quietly exiting the room._

_The black angel scowled as he walked down the hall. He hated his life. It was always 'do this' and 'do that', one demand after another. Never one thought about how _he _felt. In fact, Hei-lei was beginning to think that was the only reason for his creation—as a magical servant to his lazy creator._

_Reminding himself that he would someday outlive his master, Hei-lei stopped his anger just in time before he smashed something out of rage. He would've been in big trouble if he broke anything. The guardian continued through the mansion, finding his room. _

_It was a plain one, only consisting of a simple bed, dresser, and oil lamp. Across from his room was a small bathroom. Hei-lei sat down on the bed, feeling worn out. He had spent the day tidying, scrubbing, and dusting the entire house, all without the aid of his magic. His master had revoked his powers for the task, saying he wanted the house to be personally cleaned by hand. But Hei-lei knew the real reason why Fei Wong didn't let him use magic—just for the magician's own amusement._

_Cursing his stupid master for the millionth time in his life, Hei-lei reached for the oil lamp. He blew out the flame, and lay down on the bed. In less than three seconds, he was fast asleep._

_The next day, Hei-lei woke up early to his master's 'wake-up call'. Every morning, Fei Wong would wake his creation by sending a buzzing mental wave. It felt like a headache; the only difference was that it would go away instantly as soon as Hei-lei got out of bed._

_The guardian groggily got dressed in a new robe, his best, by the request of his master. He brushed his long, silken hair, and headed downstairs to cook breakfast._

_It wasn't until evening that the guests arrived. Clow, a young man about nine years younger than his master, brought along two guardians of his own. Hei-lei sensed that one was sun-powered, and the other moon-powered. Both were very young, each about five human years old._

_"Welcome, cousin." Fei Wong greeted his relative. "I suppose you have been well?"_

_"Yes, in fact, I've created two new friends. Guardians, for my Cards." Clow answered, smiling with pride._

_"Ah, were these the Cards you have told everyone so much about?"_

_"The new magic? Yes. These are Yue and Keroberos." Clow gently nudged his guardians forward. The angel, Yue, clung tightly to his master's robes, stubbornly staying put. But the lion, Keroberos, happily pounced onto Hei-lei._

_"Konnichiwa! I'm Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal!" he said. "What's your name?"_

_"Kon..ni..chi..wa?" Hei-lei repeated, hardly able to move under the lion's weight._

_"Oh, right, I forgot we're in England now. It means 'hello' in Japanese."_

_"Oh."_

_"You haven't told me your name yet."_

_"It's Hei-lei."_

_"It's nice to meet you."_

_"Um, can you please get off me?"_

_"Okay!" Kero agreed, getting off the other guardian. Then, running over to his brother, Kero said, "Yue, come on! Let's go explore!"_

_"No. I want to stay with the Master." Yue replied._

_"You're such a stick in the mud!" Kero complained. "Come on, you've gotta meet this other guardian. He's got a Chinese name, too!"_

_"No,"_

_"Then why don't we play tag in the garden?"_

_"NO."_

_"Play hide-and-seek?"_

_"I said no."_

_"Soka! I'll race you!"_

_"What part of 'no' can't you understand!?"_

_Hei-lei watched the arguing guardians with interest. Why hadn't their master told them to stop yet? He looked over at Clow, who was regarding the duo with an amused smile. Hei-lei was confused. Weren't all masters supposed to order their guardians around? He knew for sure his master would never tolerate this behavior from him. So why was Clow acting as if this was completely normal?_

_"Come, cousin, let me show you around the house." Fei Wong offered, catching Clow's attention again._

_"Thank you," Clow responded. Then he told his creations, "You can come with me, or stay here." _

_Hei-lei was amazed. This master actually gave his creations a choice, this sort of freedom. He was never asked what he wanted. Everything was already mapped out for him, and he could do nothing to change it._

_"I'll stay," Kero answered._

_"And Yue?" Clow asked._

_The moon angel seemed to think hard about it, before reluctantly letting go of his master's robe and saying, "I'll make sure Keroberos doesn't get into trouble."_

_Clow chuckled. "Very well. But please behave, both of you." And he left, following after his cousin._

_Hei-lei stood there awkwardly, unsure whether he should go as well. Suddenly, Kero spoke. "Hey, Yue, I bet you can't shoot that!" Kero was gesturing his golden head at a slim antique vase._

_"You're on," Yue drew his bow and arrow, took aim, and let the arrow go before Hei-lei could stop him. The arrow hit the vase spot-on, like all of the moon guardian's shots, and it broke to pieces._

_"I bet you can't shoot that painting," Yue challenged._

_"So says you!" Kero let out a fireball, which headed for the target. It was about to hit it when Hei-lei threw a gust of wind at the fireball, causing it to miss, but just barely. _

_"Oi! What'd you do that for?" Kero demanded._

_"My master will kill me if something happens to his house. Please leave the decorations alone." Hei-lei replied._

_"Aww," Kero pouted. _

* * *

_Hei-lei spent the rest of the day chasing after Yue and Kero (but mostly Kero), trying to stop them from destroying the house. He couldn't have been more thankful when Clow finally decided it was time to go. Just before the magician left, though, Clow demonstrated the use of some of his Cards—the Create, Erase, and Bubble—to clean up the mess his guardians had made._

_And from that day on, Hei-lei had never been more jealous of anyone than the two Clow guardians who had everything he didn't—a good master, each other's company, and most importantly, freedom._

* * *

_Eight years later…_

_Hei-lei had had enough. Finally, tonight, he would be free. For years, he had been waiting for this day. And finally, it was time to strike. Hei-lei had felt his master's power weakening over time, and his own power strengthening. It hadn't been long after the realization before he could overpower his master. _

_Tonight, Hei-lei had pulled himself together and decided to do the riskiest thing he had ever done—he would attempt murder. Enough was enough, he had thought. There was no going back now as Hei-lei stood just outside of his master's bedroom, listening to the snores. In just one simple stab, his master would be no more and he would finally be free._

_But one wrong move would be very costly. So Hei-lei had planned his attack at his master's weakest time—while he was asleep. Carefully unsheathing the knife, Hei-lei prepared himself, for this act would change his life forever._

_If all went well, he would have his freedom. If not… Hei-lei refused to think about that. He had to think positive if he wanted it to go as planned._

_Soundlessly opening the door, Hei-lei entered the moonlit room. His master was sound asleep on the bed, snores echoing throughout the room. Hei-lei tread over to where the bed was, and lifting his blade into the air, he prepared to bring it down. Suddenly, he froze as his creator slowly shifted._

_The man mumbled something, and then fell back into his deep sleep. Hei-lei let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and picked up where he had left off. His hands were almost white from gripping the handle so tight as he hovered the knife over his master's chest. Quickly, Hei-lei brought it down on Fei Wong's heart in one swift movement. _

_He watched as crimson liquid seeped from the wound, and stained the now-dead magician's robes. Hei-lei let go of the knife, and exited the room. He found his way to the roof, and took off. He didn't take anything from the mansion, as he knew he wouldn't want any reminders of that life. His memories were bad enough. _

_Hei-lei flew for a long time; he didn't know where to, nor did he care, as long as it was far from there._


	13. The Big Risk

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 12

The Ultimate Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own Hikaru Kobayashi, Hei-lei, his creature followers, and Fei Wong Reed. For those of you who read TRC, the naming of Fei Wong Reed was just a coincidence as I have just recently been informed of this. If you are interested in using any of them, just ask, okay?

[A/N: First off, a thank you to Guest and Celestial Moon Warrior—_finally_ someone who left a review! CMW- Oops! I didn't realize! ^_^;; Gomen nasai! Guest-Don't worry; it won't be as bad as you think. (Most likely it'll be Ruby Moon)

Ruby: Oi! Why me!?

M of the M: {crossvein} a) Because you keep breaking into my A/N's, and b) since you almost caused poor Yue-san to disappear!

Ruby: But it was under Hiiragizawa-sama's orders!

M of the M: But he made up for it by creating Spinel!

Ruby: What's Suppi got that I don't?

M of the M: Well, he doesn't barge in on my Author—

Ruby: Besides that.

M of the M: He's soooooo kawaii! Not to mention how funny he is when he's drunk.

Ruby: And I'm not?

M of the M: You're the only one who thinks you're cute.

Ruby: {rainbow of tears} But Eriol-sama said…

M of the M: {shifts over to cover bawling Ruby Moon} Anyways, please review! I'll always remember to thank you! Arigato!]

~IN THE NOW~

"Huh. I don't remember ever meeting you," Kero commented.

"We were the human equivalent of five-year-olds, Keroberos. That visit would have been of no interest, and would've escaped a child's mind easily." Yue reminded his counterpart.

"Then how come I don't remember?" Eriol questioned. "I have all of Clow's other memories."

"How should I know? I didn't even know Clow had himself reincarnated, until you revealed yourself." Yue replied, his shoulders elegantly rising and falling in a shrug.

"I always wondered when we started that game," Kero mumbled amusedly to himself.

"Yes. Well." Hei-lei interrupted.

"Hei-lei-san," Sakura said. "I'm very sorry for what happened to you. But that doesn't mean all humans are bad! You knew Clow-san wasn't, right?"

Hei-lei scowled. "No human is innocent. If they haven't hurt something or someone yet, they will in the future."

"Nobody's perfect!" Syaoran objected. "You aren't, yourself, so you've got no right to say that about humans!"

For the second time that day, the little wolf was cursing himself for that outburst as Hei-lei was in his face in a flash. "I'm in charge here, little boy. If you don't want to die first, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Hei-lei warned, his voice at a dangerously low tone.

_Baka, baka, baka! _Syaoran scolded himself. _Why'd I do that!? Baka!_

"That doesn't explain why you are capturing and killing people." Eriol cut in, turning Hei-lei's attention on him, thankfully for Syaoran.

"Humans," Hei-lei muttered. "Are they all so slow?"

"Not all," Yue answered, even though it wasn't really a question. Hei-lei shot the Judgment Angel a pointed look, and moved on to answer the reincarnation's question.

"I'm not the only creation suffering abuse. There are multiple more out there, and I intend to free my kind from the cruel clutches of humans. If we all band together and join forces, we will be able to destroy the human race and rule the world as our own."

"Nani!? You can't do that!" Ruby yelled.

"Can't I?" sneered Hei-lei.

"You'll have to deal with me first!"

"So be it."

Hei-lei snapped his fingers, and Ruby's threads dissipated. "If you can defeat me in a battle of magic, I will let your human friends go. If not, you die."

"Done," Ruby agreed, and stepped forward. "Bring it on."

"Of course."

Everyone watched in complete shock and disbelief as the battle started. But among those looks, Eriol's was the most troubled.

Hei-lei was the first to attack. The guardian shot several fireballs at his opponent. Ruby dodged them, escaping into the sky. Hei-lei spread his wings and followed. Ruby attacked with her ruby shards. Hei-lei sent a tornado at them, swiveling them back at her. Ruby yelped and quickly deflected them, just in time. Hei-lei formed an orb of water in his hand, and hurled it at Ruby Moon. As it headed towards it target, it grew in size, until it was large enough to contain her in. Ruby tried to avoid the bubble, but its speed was too great for her wings to compare with. She was trapped inside the sphere, and had lost.

"One last chance," Hei-lei said. "Join me, and I'll let you go."

"No," Ruby snarled. "If I am to die, I would rather die for a good cause rather than live for the wrong cause. I'll never join you."

"Fine. Any last words?" Hei-lei asked.

Ruby glanced below her, and saw the frightened and horrified faces of her friends and master. Eriol had tears sparkling in his eyes, as did Sakura and Spinel. Ruby couldn't bear to look at them. She had failed the challenge, and this was her consequence.

"Gomen, minna-san. I will never forget all of you." she softly bid them farewell. And even as she felt the orb of water rush into the fire and the flames began licking at her body, she remained calm and tried to be brave. _I will never forget all of you, no matter what happens. Sayonara, friends, once and for all._

Three magicians, four guardians, and three schoolchildren watched as the fire burned up Ruby Moon's figure, until finally, she was no more.

"That was fast," remarked Kero. "She only had time to launch one attack."

Spinel cast his fellow sun guardian a wary glance. He was still reeling from what just happened a few seconds ago. Had his sister really…? But only a master would be able to put down a guardian. The only other ways for a guardian to die was wither to run out of magic, or if the guardian died of his or her own free will.

_She did die of her own free will, _Eriol's thought wave cut into his remaining creation's thoughts. _When she made the deal with Hei-lei, she agreed to give up her life if she lost._

Spinel glanced at his master. Eriol was hanging his head, but even in the shade of his dark bangs, Spinel could see a thin streak of tears trailing down the reincarnation's face. _He must be taking it hard_, Spinel thought. _Seeing his own creation die, right in front of him, and not being able to do anything about it._

Everyone around the bonfire was silent. Yue's face was heavily guarded, Kero's expression was pained, Spinel's was dumbfounded, and the humans were all either crying or gazing off into the distance. Hei-lei was the only one smiling. _One down, eight to go._


	14. A New Beginning and an Old End

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Chapter 13

A New Beginning and an Old End

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own Hikaru Kobayashi, Hei-lei, his creature followers, and Fei Wong Reed. For those of you who read TRC, the naming of Fei Wong Reed was just a coincidence as I have just recently been informed of this. If you are interested in using any of them, just ask, okay?

[A/N: I've been thinking about what to do next, after this story is finished. It's the longest I've ever written, but even then it has to come to an end, I'm afraid. :( I'm thinking of a Kero-Syaoran-Touya story, about their 'rivalries' with each other. What do you guys think? Please leave me a nice little review! Arigato!]

"Who would like to join dear Ruby?" Hei-lei broke the silence, "and little Tomoyo too; I'm sure she'd be glad to have some company in the afterlife."

"You killed Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura realized.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Hei-lei sneered.

"I'll take you on! I will avenge Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura declared.

"Sakura—" Syaoran protested, but it was too late. Sakura's binds disappeared, and the young Card Mistress released her key.

"For Tomoyo-chan!" she shouted, striking the Fly Card. A new determination like never before reflected off Sakura's emerald eyes as she drew level with the dark guardian.

"Same rules as with Ruby Moon," Hei-lei clarified. "You beat me, you all go free. You don't, you join your friends in the bonfire."

"Deal,"

"Then let's begin,"

Sakura attacked first. "Shot!" Hei-lei deflected the Card's attack with a strong gust of wind. The guardian fired a dozen fire balls at his opponent. Sakura darted out of the way. "Windy! Become a binding chain!" She thought that since Hei-lei was also a guardian, he could be captured with the same tactic she used for Yue during the Final Trial. But he proved that theory wrong, as Hei-lei was an elemental guardian, he could control the elements.

"Shit!"

Hei-lei smirked, then launched his second attack. Lightning headed from behind him, shooting towards Sakura. The girl had barely had enough time to shout "Shield!" before the lightning struck the barrier hard.

"Much better than I'd expect from a little girl," Hei-lei mused.

"You'd be surprised what Sakura can do," Kero commented from below.

Sakura thought about what Card she could use that would capture, but not kill, Hei-lei. Suddenly, something hit her. "Illusion!"

Hei-lei's face displayed his confusion as three Sakura's appeared before him. He shot a wave of water through all three, only to have them dissipate before him. Too late, he realized that they were all an illusion. The real Sakura was behind him, shouting, "Create! Capture Hei-lei in a cage!"

No sooner than it was said, a magic spherical cage, which looked surprisingly like the Float Card, encased Hei-lei. Rika, Chiharu, Noako, and Kero cheered from below. Eriol, Syoaran, and Spinel gave her a proud look, and Yue nodded in approval at his Mistress.

Sakura watched in happiness as all her friends' binds dissolved, and they flew up to join her. Hei-lei scowled at them, but kneeled in consent at his loss. If anything, a guardian was always true to their word.

"Fine, you win. Now you can all leave."

"Hei-lei-san," Sakura said in such a voice, that the dark angel looked up at her in surprise.

"Does this seem familiar, Yue?" Kero teased his brother.

"Shut up, Keroberos." Yue mumbled, but not in an offended way. In fact, the moon angel had the slightest hint of a tiny smile on his face.

"Hei-lei-san, I don't want you to suffer long after it's already over." Sakura continued. "Please, abandon this destructive mission. Come and be a part of our family."

Hei-lei stared up at the young girl in shock. "Why?" he whispered. "After all I've done, why would you still care about my happiness? I've ruined yours."

"Happiness is never gone for long, and I don't want you to be unhappy for much longer than you need to. You can start anew, and gain back what you've been missing all those years. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then, please, join us. We don't want to be your Master, but your friends."

"Honto?"

Sakura smiled gently. "Hai,"

"But it's already too late," Hei-lei hung his head, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "I can't give back all the lives I've taken, or the misery I've created. Even the creatures I've recruited… They don't have anywhere to go."

"Daijobou," Sakura assured him, "Everything will surely be alright. You are never too late to start again."

"Forget the past; it's time to move on." Eriol agreed.

"You can't change what happened all those years ago, but you can change what you do now." Syaoran stated.

"This doesn't need to go on," Spinel said.

"And it doesn't have to," Kero added.

Yue nodded, "It's time we put an end to this,"

"This isn't what you really want, is it?" Chiharu asked.

"You're right,"Hei-lei spoke softly. "It's over."

The cage holding him disappeared, and Hei-lei stood up to his full height. "Gomen, for everything I've caused." he apologized.

"We forgive you," Rika replied. Chiharu and Noako nodded.

Hei-lei sighed. "I know; I just feel that I can't forgive myself for being so blind in my rage."

"You can make up for it," Eriol said.

"And we'll help you," Kero offered.

Hei-lei smiled warily at the group before him. "Thank you,"

"It's what friends are for," Sakura responded, returning the smile.

_Yes, _Hei-lei thought. _So this is what it feels like to have true freedom._

And for the first time since his creation, Hei-lei felt everything he'd ever wanted—he had people who care about him, a new life, and most importantly, _freedom._


	15. QUIZZES!

Revealed

By magic of the moon

Quizzes!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do, however, own Hikaru Kobayashi, Hei-lei, his creature followers, and Fei Wong Reed. If you are interested in using any of them, just ask, okay?

[A/N: I am amazed at all the hits this story is getting, and I thought the last 'chapter' didn't really fit. So I'm replacing it with this quiz! I'm curious about what you get, so if any of you readers want to share, please leave it in a review! Arigato!]

CCS Guardian Quiz

1. Which is your favourite colour out of these?

a) Red

b) Yellow

c) Blue

d) Black

e) White

2. Pick one.

a) Talking

b) Eating

c) Sleeping

d) Reading

e) Thinking

3. You are best described as…

a)Bubbly and talkative

b) Fun and cool

c) Loyal and protective

d) Quiet and clam

e) Mysterious and dark

4. What is your favourite time of day?

a) Morning

b) Noon, aka lunchtime

c) Night

d) Evening

e) I don't have a favourite time of day

5. If you could do anything, it would be…

a) Always being this happy

b) Eat lots of sweets and not have to go to school

c) Bring a special person back from the dead

d) Have no one to bother or question me

e) Take control of my own life

If you answered…

Mostly a)s- You're most like Ruby Moon

Mostly b)s- You're most like Kero

Mostly c)s- You're most like Yue

Mostly d)s- You're most like Spinel

Mostly e)s- You're most like Hei-lei

* * *

CCS Character Quiz

1. Which of these colours is your favourite?

a) Pink

b) Green

c) Purple

d) Red

2. You are best described as…

a) Cheerful and athletic

b) ndependent and smart

c) Creative and talented

d) Proud and stubborn

3. You would best describe Kero as…

a) Greedy but still a good friend

b) A stuffed animal (LOL)

c) KAWAII!

d) Annoying

(Sorry this one's so short)

If you answered…

Mostly a)s- You're most like Sakura

Mostly b)s- You're most like Syaoran

Mostly c)s- You're most like Tomoyo

Mostly d)s- You're most like Meilin

[A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this little quiz package and will continue to support this story by leaving reviews! Domo arigato!]


End file.
